Multiband communication systems are increasingly common in a number of applications including wireless local area networks (WLAN) such as WI-FI®, global system for mobile (GSM) communications, and vehicle radar. Dual-band band-pass filters are components of a number of these systems, and their value increases as size and cost are reduced.
Dual-band band-pass filters are sometimes implemented by cascading two individual filters, each with a single passband. Compared to individual filters, cascaded filters can be larger and have higher insertion losses.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.